Infinite Thor (Mini-Series)
Infinite Thor is a mini-series set in the Marvel Infinite Universe. It features the debut of Infinite Thor, and has him battle Mephisto and his forces during Ragnarok. It serves as a prologue to the Infinite Avengers series. Plot Thor is in Asgard and is training‭ with Sif and his brother Loki.‭ ‬Heimdall runs to them,‭ ‬and says that the throne room is under‭ attack.‭ ‬They all run to protect their king,‭ ‬Odin. The four run into the throne room,‭ ‬and find Odin laying on the floor,‭ ‬defeated and‭ killed.‭ ‬They go throughout the palace to find out who killed Odin,‭ ‬and they find Balder dead‭ too.‭ ‬They continue to search,‭ ‬and find Mephisto defoliating the Tree of Life,‭ ‬the Tree that‭ contains the Odinfoce and gives Odin his power.‭ ‬Sif goes to attack Mephisto,‭ ‬only to be‭ attacked and killed.‭ ‬Thor goes to attack him,‭ ‬although Loki grabs him and teleports him‭ outside.‭ ‬Thor asks Loki why he would do that.‭ ‬Loki responds by saying that with the death of‭ Odin,‭ ‬Ragnarok,‭ ‬the end of Asgard and all its inhabitants,‭ ‬has been triggered,‭ ‬and that there’s‭ only one thing they can do. Thor and Loki go to the weapons vault.‭ ‬They walk down a long hallway,‭ ‬passing several‭ weapons,‭ ‬and at the end of the Hallway,‭ ‬there is a hammer.‭ ‬It is a simple,‭ ‬grey hammer,‭ ‬made‭ out of metal and closely resembles a mallet.‭ ‬Loki points out that without the Odinfore‭ powering the hammer,‭ ‬there is little or no power it generates.‭ ‬Thor says it doesn’t matter,‭ ‬as‭ all he needed was something to take Mephisto’s head off.‭ ‬Loki takes a staff with a blue gem in‭ it,‭ ‬and the two run back to fight Mephisto. The two return to the inner city of Asgard,‭ ‬and find it all in ruins.‭ ‬Dead corpses lay‭ everywhere,‭ ‬and it appears to just be Thor and Loki against Mephisto and all of his demons.‭ The two split up,‭ ‬with Thor going to the Bifrost bridge while Loki goes to the Throne room.‭ While Thor is flying towards Bifrost,‭ ‬there is a massive explosion in the throne room.‭ ‬Thor flies‭ back to the Throne room to see if Loki survived,‭ ‬but he cannot find Loki’s body or any remains,‭ meaning Loki was dead and only Thor was left to defeat Mephisto. ‭Thor sees Mephisto and charges at him,‭ ‬although is easily knocked back.‭ ‬Thor asks him‭ why Mephisto would attack Asgard with no reasoning.‭ ‬Mephisto says that his reasoning was to‭ conquer another world and merge it with his realm.‭ ‬Mephisto tells him that it’s not just Asgard,‭ it’s all nine realms,‭ ‬and that if Thor listened closely,‭ ‬he could hear the demons killing the‭ 600,000,000,000‭ ‬citizens of seven of the other eight realms.‭ ‬Now it’s‭ ‬600,000,000. As Thor attempts to fight Mephisto again,‭ ‬Thor asks why Mephisto hasn’t killed him yet.‭ Mephisto says that he must burn all nine realms before Thor could feel the release of death.‭ And it’s down to‭ ‬1,000,000‭ ‬people left for the demons to finish off.‭ ‬As Thor attempts to attack‭ him,‭ ‬Mephisto easily avoids being hit and continues the countdown of how many dwarves,‭ elves,‭ ‬giants,‭ ‬etc.‭ ‬were left to die until reaching only one left:‭ ‬Thor. ‭‬Mephisto congratulates Thor on being the last Asgardian left alive.‭ ‬Thor continues to‭ try to fight Mephisto,‭ ‬although just keeps getting thrown on the ground.‭ ‬Mephisto eventually‭ just teleports back to his realm,‭ ‬preparing for the attack on Midgard,‭ ‬a/k/a Earth.‭ ‬Thor‭ overhears this and flies towards the Bifrost to warn the people of Earth. Before this, he goes to where the Tree of Life used to be and absorbs a small ammount of energy into his hammer. Thor arrives on Earth,‭ ‬and goes in search of their ruler.‭ ‬He is eventually confronted by‭ the military,‭ ‬who order him to stand down,‭ ‬despite Thor not doing anything wrong.‭ ‬They‭ eventually just keep attacking him,‭ ‬and finally send a small missile towards him in the desert,‭ which knocks him unconscious.‭ ‬General Thaddeus‭ “‬Thunderbolt‭” ‬Ross informs everyone that‭ they got him.‭ ‬The story is continued in Infinite Avengers‭ ‬#1. Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permission. Category:Thor Category:Marvel Infinite Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes